The best trip of all
by mariforever
Summary: Ducan, Courtney, Gwen and Trent are going to travel, but can something happen during this travel? Discover yourself.


**First** **fanfiction, please don't blame me. Sorry about my mistakes.**

**The best trip**** of all**

It's happened TDI, TDA and TDWT, but Gwen and Duncan were only friends and these things like the kiss didn't happened. Duncan is dating Court, and Gwen is dating Trent (they got together after Gwen got eliminate from TDWT).

**Courtney POV:**

After all Total Drama's show finished I only need a travel with my loved Duncan and some closed friends (Gwen and Trent). Sure, Gwen is really my closed friend, after all that we went through during TDWT. Gwen and Duncan've always been best friends, and they still are so closed, but I'm not jealous anymore. And Trent and I became great friends during the TDA, I was so angry about Duncan and Gwen's friendship, and he talked to me, helped me a lot, but after the TDA I lost touch with him. Duncan and Trent definitely are not friends, sometimes I feel so sorry for Trent, when Gwen, Duncan and I are talking and he stays only looking.

But today it's gonna be a great day, we are going to travel to Rio de Janeiro, to the beach, I can't wait being inside the plane without no concerns.

**Inside the plane: (Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Trent)**

Courtney: "Look we are sitting closed each other." I said sitting next my boyfriend and in front of us were Gwen and Trent. "That's amazing".

Gwen: "Yeh, we can talk during the entire trip". Trent just hugged his girlfriend, I felt stranger, I don't know why. Maybe I'm a little afraid about the airplane.

Duncan: "Are you Ok, princess?"He asked looking to me.

Court: "Of course honey, I just so happy about being here with you". I said without thinking.

Duncan: "Sure baby, it's gonna be great". He looked To Gwen and said. "Gwen, do you know we are going to the beach?"

Gwen: "I know Dunky, of course I know. Why are you asking me this?"

Duncan: "Aren't you worried about losing your pasty color?" He asked laughing a lot.

Court: "Stop with this Dunky."I said knocking o his arm. Gwen just laughed about Duncan's pain.

I saw Trent just looking, all alone again, why am I caring about him? Gwen noticed his discofort and kissed him. He smiled so happy, they are a cute couple. But I felt a pain in my heart, what hell is happen with me? After almost 3 hours of flight I felt so troubled about Trent and Gwen's moments, Duncan started glaring at me, so he asked:

Duncan: "Princess is it OK for you if I sit with Gwen for a minute?"

Court: "Of course, you can honey."I said so glad, I don't know why, I think that I'm sick, it's so confused to me, but I don't wanna see Trent and Gwen together.

Duncan: "Gwen over here now!" Sometimes Duncan is a complety jerk. "Court just be Ok with Elvis." He kissed my foreheat.

Gwen: "What?" She was almost sleeping in Trent arms. Trent kisses her, looked to her eyes and said:

Trent: "Just go, my angel, Duncan needs to talk to his best friend."

Gwen: "Ok honey, I'll miss you." Duncan rolled his eyes.

Duncan: "Gwen, come on"

Gwen: "Ok, my super calm and understandable best friend" she rolled her eyes and sat Duncan's side, when I took her place in Trent's side.

**Gwen POV:**

I was really so happy, I was with Trent and we are going to spend a whole week all alone, just Trent and me, Duncan and his princess (ok, now Courtney is kind of my friend, but somethings can't chance).

I was sleeping on Trent's arms, when Duncan called me, it wasn't so polite, I was about to say something to him, but Trent kissed me; he is so sweet, so polite. I love to be with him. Trent said me to talk to Duncan so I taked a sit beside course, I like my friend, we have a lot in common, I like to be and to talk to Duncan, but I really wanna be in my boyfriend's arms by now, and Courtney is stranger today, she is looking different to my boyfriend. OMG I'm so jealous about Court….. Is it a joke? I don't know anymore.

"So sweetheart, what's up?"Duncan asked me.

"Duncan you can't remember? Now I am with Trent and you with Courtney, no more pet names, you got it? I said him.

"Gwenny, Gwenny, really? Somethings can't never chance indifferent who you are dating. You always will be my sweetheart pasty". Duncan said with his so fake innocent face.

"Alrigh Juvie". I said looking to Trent and Courtney in front of me, they are talking, laughing a lot. What's go on with them?

"Pasty I can't believe, are you jealous?" He said smirkig at me.

"No way". I said pushing him.

"Ok, Pasty, I know you, I know you so well. Don't worry sweetheart, you will always have me". Duncan said. What hell is he thinking about? This my friend, sometimes freaking out.

"Really Duncan, really? Do you have something to tell me or I can go back with my boyfriend?" I said.

"No, no, Gwen you spent I lot of time with Elvis, now it's my turn". He said holding my shoulders. I looked mad at him. "I really need to talk to you, really". He looked serious at me. So I saw Trent and Court walking to somewhere, maybe bathroom.

"Gwen I'll back soon, K? Trent said looking at me.

"K, honey."I said to Trent before he went to somewhere.

'Spit out, now Duncan."I said looking to Duncan.

**Trent POV:**

The best trip of all, I only think about it. I wanna be with Gwen all the time, finally she is mine again and I want it this way forever, just me, Gwen and my guitar. But it only in my dreams, of course Duncan has to be in all the places that I am with Gwen, I'm not jealous about him…..Ok maybe a little, but I have to pretend not to be, I promised to Gwen to be the same nice, no crazy, the guitar boy from TDI and if she wants this it will be this way. Wooww, how I love that gothic girl.

Although I not like Duncan, Courtney isn't too bad, we supported each other in TDA, she a great girl. I knew her when we were only kids she was my neighbor, we were used to play together until she became a popular girl and a C.I.T. we lost contact and she moved to other city. I not sure if she remembers me from that time.

"So Court, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing that you don't know, Tren…t." she said me. She was looking at me in a strange way. What's going on with this girl?

"Are you jealous about them? I said looking behind to Gwen and Duncan.

"No anymore. I know they are only friends, after all. And you?" She asked me looking inside my eyes.

"I am, but just a bit, I said to Gwen that I'm going to trust in her, don't freak and don't be a so overprotection and a crazy boyfriend." I just said the true and didn't feel like tell her a lie.

"Trent…I can't believe! Oh God, I am really a stupid girl, was you all the time?"Courtney said me, she was shocked.

"Courtney, are you Ok? What are you talking about?"I asked her a little surprised.

"Trent, you were my best friend when we were kids, can't you remember? You are so different now…it does explain everything."She said laughing a lot.

"Yes, finally you reconized me, of course I knew that it was you all the time, you didn't chance a lot."I said her.

"But you chanced a lot you were a short, fat boy with braces and eyeglasses. Look at you now, you are handsome….ooooo I'm sorry, I didn't want to say this." she said looking to the other side.

"I got it Court don't be sorry, you still are beautiful like you always was. Just one question what does it means "it does explain everything", what is everything?" I asked her curious.

"It's strange but I was feeling something different around you and it's so confused. And now I know, you are my lost friend, I missed you so much." She said hugging me.

"Court are you sure, you was the one that became a popular school girl and left her "best friend"all alone."I said her.

"I am so sorry Trent, I was a stupid little girl."She said looking in my eyes so deep.

"Ok Court, we were really good friends before you chanced." I said.

"We were and I want this again". Courtney said hold my wrists.

"Ok my girl best friend. Court do you remember that day in school when we were only 7, we won tickets to see that horror movies?"I said to her, remembered about the past.

"Of course I do, we were so afraid we couldn't sleep for 3 days"Court said.

"Yes, because that movie I hate horror movies."I said thinking about how different of me Gwen is, she loves horror movies. That's funny.

"Me too,Trent. We have so much in common, it's like Gwen and Duncan."she said.

"Yes, you are righ…Hey Court…" before i fineshed speaking someone dropped hot tea in us. So I and Court had to go to the bathroons. I saw Gwen looking at Duncan.

"Gwen, I will come back soon, k?" I said to Gwen.

"K, honey." Gwen said me

**Duncan POV:**

I don't know why I wasn't so happy about this travel in the beginning; look this opportunity a free trip to the beach, to Rio's beach to be a week with my girl. But my problem is all about my princess, I really don't think it is working, she is now a great girl, not so jealous, bossy how she used to be in all TD series. I think maybe she lost her personality or maybe the problem is only me.

The only thing that let me anxious about the trip was whe I discovered that Court (for some reason) Invited Gwen to travel with us. I was so happy spend a week with Gwen, but there are Courtney and Trent (how I don't like this guy, only because he is dating Gwen, he thinks it's a big thing). UOO Hold on Duncan it's not a good thing, but I think it's exactly this "Am I love with my best friend?"

I was thinking about it during all the time, and when I saw Gwen asleep in Elvis' arms I could help I needed her in my side. And now she is by my side and a got all her attetion. Elvis and Princess went to bathrooms and then Pasty said me:

"Spill out now, Duncan". She said me.

"What sweetheart?"I knew exactly what she wanted to say but I didn't feel well to say, I wasn't ready to say about it to her, it wasn't clear to me yet. And I am a bad boy, I can't say I love you for a girl, I never said this to no girl neither Court, I have a reputation to save.

"Duncan why are you and Court so stranger today? Don't try to hide things from me Juvie I am your best friend I know that something is going on." Gwen said to me. Of course she knows me, I can't lie to her anymore, I have to say something.

"Ok Sweetheart, I don't feel in loving for Princess anymore, I think it's over, I have to break up with her". I said looking down.

"You can't Duncan."She said it really loud.

"Why not sweet….."I was speaking to her holding her shoulders before she interrupted me.

"Duncan I've always known that this thing about you and your princess was something for while, but you can't break up with her before the trip. Enjoy the trip with princess and after you can decide about it."She said it looking into my eyes, I really love this goth, I only know it.

"Gwen, how did you know about this break up?"

"You guys are so different, you are a bad boy and her A type girl, someday you would noticed this, you don't math".

"Righ, but and about you and the guitar boy, we are different too, it means you are going to break up early or later too."

"No Duncan, Trent and me have so much in common, look it: we love music, and we are in loving, everyone can see it, don't try to make me sad only because you are in a not so good relationship."

"But Pasty I think that I'm in loving for other girl, I can't just pretend to Court that is everything good I can't ignor my feelings."

"Ok Duncan but it's only a week for me, please."

"Ok Sweetheart, just for you." I said falling in her smile, after all this trip, I'll have my goth, so Elvis enjoy your last week with my Gwen.

"Thanks Juvie, love you."

"Love you too, Pasty" I said hugging her, her head was in my chest and a few minutes ago she was sleeping, it was so good to have Gwen with me.

**(Inside the plane after the week's travel)**

**Courtney P.O.V**

This was not a so good trip, Duncan and I were so distant each other, and I think we were never in loving before. During the entire vacation we didn't kiss, we almost not talked and it was a whole week. Duncan was always looking to Gwen (maybe he is in looving with her), but she didn't notice it because she was all the time kissing Trent, hugging Trent, in Trent's arms. Maybe there are really in loving. And a felt jealous about them all the trip, they enjoyed all the moments but I did not.

The finally the last day came, we are in the airplane to home again, no offency the Rio de Janeiro is a worderful city, the beach is really beautiful but my problem was my partner we are not enjoying our relationship anymore. In the plane I took my sit beside my boyfriend.

"Hey Court! Enjoyed the vacation?"

"Yeh, it was all that I dreammed about"I lied to him.

"Cout I don't wanna be a jerk to ask it to you by now, but what are you think about our relationship?"

"Duncan, I really think we are not in a relationship, we are so distant of each other, and it's not working a long time"

'Sorry about it Courtney but I feel the same way"

"Are you in loving with Gwen?"

"Yes, I guess I am. It's too obvious?"

"Well, you can't stop looking to her."

"Sorry about it too Court, but you didn't look happy about Gwen and Trent together too."

"Maybe I was jealous about how much they love each other, you know it, they are in love, and you can't destroy it."

"Maybe not, but I want that Gwen knows really what I feel for her"

"Ok good luck with that"

"That means we are over?"

"Of course smart boy, we are so over."

"But are you still my friend?"

"Always, Duncan, always."

"Thank you Court, wish me luck"'

"Duncan sometimes we are so sweet"

"Not true, I'm not sweet ever."

"Now go."

**Trent P.O.V**

I was thinking about the worderful vacation that I spend with my love; I really wanna be with her forever, now she is there in my arms again sleeping so peaceful, she is so beautiful. I really was worried in the beginning I though that Duncan would be between Gwen and me but not. I think he understood that now Gwen is mine.

I was looking my angel sleeping when Duncan came.

"Can I speak with her for a while, dude?"

"Sorry Duncan now she is sleeping, try again later"

"Dude it is very important."

"Duncan you can see she is sleeping, I don't want to wake up her"

"Ok Elvis, you can't but I can" that boy is really a jerk, how I hate him.

"Gwen I need you, wake up now, it's important, sweetheart"Duncan said to my girl.

"Sweetheart? She is my girlfriend Duncan, can you understand? I said to him.

"Ok honey I get it."Gwen said kissing my cheek.

"Righ my angel, I trust in you." I don't want Gwen thinks that I am a jealous boyfriend. So I took a place in Courtney's side. It's not so close from the place where I was, it was in the other side of the plane.

**Duncan P.O.V**

It's was my time, after think about Gwen during the entire trip, see her in other guy's arm, I have to say to her what I am feeling.

"Duncan, you waked me up, you were so impolite with my boyfriend, really what is so important what do you want?"I couldn't think, I was sick I need my Gwen, I couldn't controll myself I looked inside her eyes and kissed her, yes I kissed Gwen finally. After this she pushed me off and I said:

"I need you." She was in shocking; she couldn't speak for a while.

"I though you were my friend"she said so sad.

"Sorry Gwen, I know I am a jerk I did stupids things, but I love you, Gwen I love you." I said helding her hands.

"Duncan why do you have to hurt me?" she said walked way.

"Wait Gwen."But it was too late, why am I a complety jerk, What I was thinking about?

**Gwen P.O.V**

I was so happy before, I really had fun my vacation almost was perfeit but Duncan just had to break this. Why does he hate me? My life was great I had a worderful boyfriend, a good best friend, but now it's over. Trent will never believe in me again and I really lost my real friend forever.

"Finally Gwen I find you. If you really want we can forget about it for while. I love you and I'm not giving up about you, but if you don't feel the same for now you can go back with your Elvis, we can prentend nothing happened."

"Why Duncan? It's everything so good you and Courtney, Trent and me. Now a lost my best friend and I got so confused."

"Sweetheart, calm down of course you need to think before, take your time, but remember I love you so much that's why I couln't controll myself. And Courtney and me, we are over and it's your fault."

"Thanks you make me feel so better now, your jerk." I couldn't help and laughing.

"Sweet we will be always friends indifferent of you choice, ok? But please take me I'm so much better than Trent." He said kissing my forehead.

"Ok Juvie you said a lot now let me alone, please."

"Righ sweetheart, love you."

**Trent P.O.V**

I was sitting in Court's side, she is really a good person, we talked for a long time, but I couldn't stop thinking about Gwen and Duncan together, I know I shouldn't but I can't, of course I trust in my Gwenny, but the problem is that deliquent, wooo how I really don't like him. I noticed in our entire trip he was looking at Gwen, What does this boy want?

"Hey Court, I don't wanna look like a jealous boyfriend but don't you think that Duncan and Gwen are talking for a so long time? Aren't you worried about it, or it's only me?"I asked her, she was so overprotected and now she's so calm, I can't understand.

"No, it's all right for me, because now I'm not Duncan's girlfriend anymore." She said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" I asked not beliving in her.

"No Trent, Duncan and me, we are over, we are not in loving and I don't know if we were in loving once."Courtney said a little sad.

"OMG Court, are you OK?" I asked a little worried about her.

"I really feel so good now, I feel free, I had to take care about him all the time, I was always worried about Duncan and Gwen, but now it's over."She said.

"Do you think that something is going on between them?"

"Sorry about it Trent but maybe, Duncan broke up with me to be with her." She said, I can believe that it's happening with me and my perfect relationship.

"I can't let him finish with my life."I said a little angry and going to the place where Duncan and my angel were. But I couldn't because Courtney wrapped my wrist and kissed me, I was in shock, and I didn't kiss back, but I felt myself like a traitor.

"How could you? I thought you're my friend, I trusted in you. I am really a fool. If lose my Gwenny… ooo I CAN'T THINK ABOUT IT."I said running from there, why did Courtney kissed me? She hates me, maybe is this. I have to see my angel by now.

**Gwen P.O.V**

After thouth a lot I really don't know what I want. I really love my Trent but now I am so confused about the Duncan's thing. I'm lost. I don't know about anything but I wanna see my boyfriend by now. That's it I am going to see Trent before anything.

A few minutes later I was near the place where Trent and Courtney were, then I saw they kissing. I can't believe this, tears were falling in my cheek and I found a place to hide and cry alone.

**Duncan P.O.V**

I was really happy and worried at the same time. I just have kissed my sweetheart, the girl who really I like, I can't believe that I said I love you to her, I never ever said this before, she really let me crazy. But if she won't want me, no I can't think about it. I wanna kiss her; she is my best friend and the only person that can understand me. That's ok, she need a time to think alone, so I decide to take a sit in the chair where I was with Gwen. A few minutes later Elvis was there looking for my Gwen.

"Duncan, where is Gwen? Is she ok? Did you say or did something with her?" He asked looking with anger in his eyes.

"She is only walking for the plane, calm down she is really good and I behaved myself, I am good friend."I said, I really wanted to tell him a lot of things but I need Gwen's trust.

"Ok I'll find her."Trent's said a little worried, maybe Court told him about our breaks up.

I wanted to know what was happened, so I decide to stand up of my sit and taking my originals sit next Court.

**Trent P.O.V**

After a littlle while, a found my angel, in a little space between the bathroons, she was crying. What's happen with her? Maybe Duncan did something to her; I knew we can't trust in a deliquent.

"Angel, why are you crying?"I asked sitting next her.

"Are you serious Trent? First you kissed Heather, and now Courtney. Do you hate me or something?"She said. I can't believe, Courtney you got it. I can't let her hate me forever.

"Gwen listen me, you know I was a stupid in all that Heather's plan, and now I was a stupid again, I though that Courtney was my friend, but she kissed me, she did it, I didn't kiss her back, I don't like her I like you. I'm sorry, my angel." I said this crying, and then she held my hands and smiled to me.

"Honey, I believe in you" she said.

"So that's means were we ok again?"I asked her hopping a yes.

"So so Trent, I need a time to know about what I am really feeling"

"Angel, you can't break up with me. I really like you, I can do everything for you, please forgive me."I said crying again, I can't lose my girl.

"No Trent, we are not over. I just need a couple of days alone; I have to clean up my mind, ok? After we can talk and decide about our relationship, you got it honey?

"Ok angel everything for you, the best trip of all hummm?"I said giving her a little space, coming back to my sit.

"Really"she said laugh.

**Courtney P.O.V**

After some minutes alone, Duncan was back not so happy.

"So, how were the things with Gwenny?"I asked him

"Not so bad, actually I kissed her."He said with a dreamming voice. How could I date Duncan for a long time? I wasn't wrong he always felt something for that goth girl.

"Ohhh, that's good, so areTrent and Gwen over now?"I was waiting a yes, for some reason.

"Not yet, she needs a little time to think about it, but I hope they are going to break up soon." Duncan said with a smile. Really a smile, is he Duncan, the deliquent boy that I dated? I don't think so.

"Princess, what does happended between you and Elvis?"OMG he knows about the kiss. What am I going to say?

"Ok Duncan you got me. I'm not playing with you, you know what happened, neither I know why I did this, maybe I starting liking him, but I don't know yet."I said so confused.

"What are you talking about? I can't believe, princess do you like Elvis?"He said. What? He didn't know before I said him. I was a stupid.

"What did you do?" He thought a little and said. "You kissed him?"He was laughing.

"Ok, ok, but now he hates me, what am I supposed to do?"I asked Duncan.

"Chill, princess they need a time to think about all this things, just giving them a couple of days before anything."

"You are right Dunky, I'm so glad we are friend by now."

"Friendship is the best thing that happened with us." Duncan said.

"So, the best trip of all or the worst?"I asked in a joke tone.

"Maybe we can find about it in a couple of days, when Gwen'll be in my side like my girlfriend and maybe it'll happen something with you and the guitar boy." Whoo, really that gothic girl made Duncan chanced, she got it, now he is so sweet all because of her.

"Yeh, maybe." I don't know what I feel for Trent by now; I need to wait for a while to discover about it.

**Sorry for the end, I'****ll continue in other story, ok?**


End file.
